A convenient convention
by lthedreamer
Summary: Set in the same universe as 'Ingredients for a happy ending'. Snow and Regina go on a secret vacation. Just a small Swan-Mills-Charming family humour/fluffy fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is set in the same universe as 'Ingredients for a happy ending' but I am giving it as a seperate fic as it will be of around 4/5 chapters so can be read alone. This is just a small beginning and I hope you enjoy it, if anything is unclear the next chapter when the family meeting takes place should clear up any questions!**

* * *

'I can't believe we are actually doing this.' Snow exclaimed, gratefully accepting the coffee from her daughter in law's hand, 'I thought the idea was just our way of venting on the stressful days.'

Regina sat back in the sofa, turning to face her companion, 'You can't back out on me now Snowflake, I've just confirmed our arrival time with the hotel.' She took a sip of her drink, watching her mother in law across the rim of her mug, 'You're meant to be excited to spend the week with me.'

Snow rolled her eyes at the other brunette's choice of nickname for her, choosing to ignore her annoyance as years of practice had finally taught her, 'It's not that I'm not excited, I've wanted to go on vacation with you since I was 10, you know that, it's just what if we get caught?'

It was Regina's turn to roll her eyes, she thought that years of her company would've reduced Snow's incessant need to always do good and never lie but alas, it appeared it had not. She swallowed her sarcastic retort, reminding herself that to be nice to the woman who had now actually become a good friend, even if she frequently still annoyed the living daylights out of her. 'We just need to stick to the plan and remember why we are doing this; it'll be good for all of us. After all this was your idea.'

The woman with the pixie cut nodded, first uncertainly and then with more determination, as if reminding herself of all the planning and reasoning they had undergone in their coffee meetings of previous weeks. 'So we get the family together, we tell them of a convention we both have to attend, they panic and ask stupid questions, we move them all into the mansion together for the week, write lists on bedtimes and meal times and stock up the fridge and then me and you leave for our imaginary conference for a week of relaxation and no responsibilities.'

Regina nodded, slightly proud of her ex-step daughter before questioning, 'And why are we doing this?'

'Because our two idiots need to learn how to cope with their children without running to their wives every second with inane questions such as 'can the baby eat pizza?' and because we work far too hard and need some time to ourselves to recharge.'

'And what is our excuse if we get caught?' Regina asked, wanting to make sure the plan was foolproof before initiating their first step.

'We tell them that we know how important it was for us to bury old hatches and we thought that some time together alone would do just that.'

Regina clapped her hands together before clinking her mug on the side of Snows in honour of a toast, she was choosing not to contemplate why she was so excited about the prospect of a week in Snow's company, telling herself if was due to the vacation not due to the company. They both knew it was wrong to lie to their spouses but Christ, if they didn't get a break soon they were both going to crack and besides, it would do everyone some good to have a little change in the routine for a week.

After a moment of contemplation Regina asked her final question, a sly smirk on her lips, 'So who do you think will crack first, Em or David?' The younger woman laughed, her expression somewhat conspiratorial as she began to speak, 'Oh Charming, without a doubt, Emma will go to her father for help and he will truly try but he will be just as clueless. I give it 2 days before he is on the phone begging us to return.' The mayor laughed then before reaching for her purse, 'Care to bet on that?'


	2. Family meeting

Regina waved her goodbye to Snow as she left her office, both now set on their plan, before reaching for her Iphone to organise the rest of their family. She opened a group Imessage selecting _Snowflake, Big D, Sexy Savoir and The not so little Prince _as the recipients, not for the first or likely the last time laughing at the names her family were saved under. The Mayor paused for a moment to consider her wording before going with the straight to the point manner she used daily, typing 'Family Meeting at the house at 7pm, I expect you all to be there, I'll pick up dinner for us all on the way home – R x'

She smirked as within seconds several texts arrived with a vibration on the desk, seems like none of the family where getting any work done today! She opened the chat and read all the messages with an amused chuckle:

'Awesome! Love you! P.S Elle won't nap, she's all grizzly, and what shall I do? - E'

'Don't pick up food for me I'm grabbing a bite at Grannies with Robin and Hook in 20 minutes, could someone pick me up on their way later? –H'

'Sounds good! I'll get you Henry. P.S Does anybody know where Snow is? Neal and I need a plaster and I can't find any in the house – D'

God, this vacation was completely necessary, like father like daughter; bloody _idiots._

* * *

Regina met her son and Charming coming up the front path later that evening, smiling as they both embraced her in a quick hug of greeting before taking the bags she was carrying from her arms. They were greeted at the door by their respective partners and children, it appeared Snow had fixed the plaster situation and was now clutching her son on her hip, a Spiderman plaster on each of his knee caps. In Emma's arms was an extremely restless 8 month old Elle, squirming and clutching chubby hands in the air as she spotted Regina and tried to grab a hold of her.

As she kissed her wife in greeting she allowed her baby to grasp at her collar before sliding her arms around Elle and holding her to her chest, 'Hi there Baby Bear, I hear you won't go to sleep for Momma.' Regina and Emma had began calling Elle Baby Bear for the past 2 weeks ever since she had cut her first tooth and was constantly grizzly, it was becoming increasingly hard for Emma to settle her at nap time.

The Family found themselves settled in the den after eating, 2 year old Neal playing on the rug next to Henry whilst the Charmings sat together on the smaller sofa by the fire. Regina still held Elle who was now asleep on her chest, one arm still clutching her silk collar whilst the other had a soft grasp on the hairs at the base of Regina's neck whilst Emma rested her hand on her wife's thigh.

'So,' Regina began, her voice low due to the sleeping baby, a situation which may be convenient when it came to avoiding loud questioning, 'I've been contacted about attending a convention next week in Nevada about sustainable magic in the new world, naturally, as Mayor of this town and resident sorceress I have to attend, however they have asked me to bring a non practicing representative along also' She allowed her gaze to linger over each member of her family to ensure their attention before continuing, 'Before you say anything Emma it's important, with the recent arrival of magic in this world, new communities are forming and so the magic counsel needs to consult with all heads of magical state to ensure control and secrecy is maintained.'

At this Emma nodded, surprisingly calm and was the first to question, 'That sounds interesting, I assume we are going to ask Mom and Dad to mind the kids whilst we are away right? It's probably best if they move in here for the week.' She then noticed the sheepish expression her wife wore and noted the fact she wouldn't meet her gaze, all of which she was about to question when her mother broke the moment.

'Actually sweetheart, Regina has already asked me to accompany her.'

3 voices rang out in an incredulous chorus of 'She's what?!' before a no longer sleeping Elle began to cry out from her rude awakening. All eyes turned to Regina who was gently rocking and quietly shushing her daughter back to sleep, 'It's true, technically Snow is my second in command, she knows the way of this world and of the enchanted forest and should anything happen to me I would expect Snow to step in as acting Mayor.' As three sets of eyes widened, the mayor continued to explain, silently rejoicing for this was exactly how she expected the scene to pan out, 'We will be gone for 5 nights only, whilst we are gone David and Neal will move in to the guest room as we already have a bed set up for when Neal stays over, it will be fine.'

'But who will look after me and Elle?' Neal piped up in his little voice and the two brunettes had to hold back their chuckle. Snow bent and picked up her son, bouncing and tickling him, 'Daddy, Em and Henry are going to look after you, it'll be fun, just like you're having a sleepover all week.'

'But Gina won't be here,' he said, as if his mother wasn't understanding it, 'who will get me dressed in the morning if you and Gina go?' Ignoring the two smirking brunettes, David and Emma looked to each other with a subtle nod, Emma having the same strong pride that her father possessed, 'Don't worry little brother, Dad and I will look after you, we will have the best week ever whilst Mom is not here to make you eat your veggies.'

It was all well and good saying this out loud and putting on a brave face, but inside Emma was screaming. They totally couldn't do this; could they?


End file.
